Nowadays, lighting devices are widely used in workshops, working platforms, walkways, offices, houses, roads, courtyards, public places, or a variety of indoor/outdoor environments, and bring a lot of convenience to the human lives. For example, the wisely-used lighting devices at least comprise light bulbs, light tubes, various lamps (e.g. a ceiling lamp or a garden lamp) or various work lamps (e.g. a work lamp with a humidifying function or a work lamp with a spraying function). The light sources used in these lighting devices are for example incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent lamps or environmentally-friendly and power-saving LED lamps.
Conventionally, a sensing element is additionally installed on the lighting device in order to achieve the power-saving efficacy of the lighting device. For example, the sensing element is a passive infrared human body sensor (PIR) for sensing a motion of a human body or a microwave sensor with a fast response speed and high sensitivity. Generally, the sensing type lighting device with the sensing element can implement automatic sensitive lighting control to some extent in order to achieve the power-saving purpose.
However, a unitary (or independent) sensing type lighting device is not widely adopted because the cost of initial installation is very high. On the other hand, if the unitary (or independent) sensing type lighting device and another sensing type lighting device cooperate, the lighting interference or inconsistence between these two lighting devices or other adverse factors may cause inconvenience of using the lighting devices. Moreover, it is difficult to elaborately control and equilibrate the lighting effects of plural sensing type lighting devices within the same space by synchronously using the independent sensing control mechanisms of respective lighting devices.
Moreover, if a sensing type lighting device is expected to provide an additional control function, it may be difficult to implement a group control mechanism because the additional control function is independently implemented, or it is very costly to provide the sensing type lighting device with the additional control function.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved sensing type lighting device in order to overcome the above drawbacks.